Roadway markers, sometimes referred to as “pavement markers,” “cat's eyes,” “turtles,” or “buttons,” are safety devices used to mark roadways. Typically, such devices are embedded in or attached to the surface of the roadway to delineate the roadway for drivers. For example, roadway markers may be attached along the center divider line and/or the side of a roadway to identify a lane to a driver. Some roadway markers, such as “cat's eye” markers, are retro reflective and reflect light from a vehicle's headlights back to the driver to better identify the roadway at night. Additionally, typical roadway markers extend above the surface by some amount to provide a tactile “rumble” feedback to the driver should the driver drive over the roadway marker.
Many roadway markers are “dumb” devices, in the respect that they include no electrical components. For example, typical reflective-type roadway markers achieve their retro reflective function using reflective paint, tape, or other material. Some roadway markers, however, include lights (e.g., light emitting diodes), which are powered by a solar cell array housed in the roadway marker. Such roadway markers visually identify the roadway at night by illuminating the included lights.